The present invention relates to a process of preparing an electrode for a solid polymer electrolyte fuel cell.
Conventionally, an electrode for a solid polymer electrolyte fuel cell is prepared by applying a suspension liquid which is prepared by suspending a catalyst and ion exchange resin or a catalyst, ion exchange resin and hydrophobic resin in a mixed solution composed of an organic solvent and water, to an electrode substrate by means of screen printing, and forming a catalyst layer by means of drying and sintering the substrate under pressure.
If the drying is insufficient in the printing and drying procedures of the above process, the electrode characteristics are lowered. If, on the other hand, the drying is excessive, the characteristics are also lowered. This is because the ion exchange resin fills fine pores with itself it the catalyst layer so that the gas diffusion hardly occurs in case of the insufficient drying and the pieces of the ion exchange resin which have a role of conducting H.sup.+ conduction are insufficiently bonded with each other in case of the excessive drying.